Continuous power-split gearbox devices are often used in construction machines and agricultural work machines such as, for example, tractors. These gearbox devices can be found with special frequency in the premium segment, and they are made as hydraulic-mechanical, power-split gearboxes. The power flow is hereby divided into a mechanical path, regularly conducted over one or more planetary gear sets, and a hydrostatic path, in which the power is conducted via a hydrostatic variator, with which a continuous adjustment of the ratio can be performed. These gearbox devices can be commercially obtained, for example, from manufacturers such as John Deere or Fendt.
Continuous power-split gearbox devices are known in which the variable path is made as an electrical variator. With such electro-mechanical gearboxes, both mechanical and electrical power are utilized as the drive power.
Another development with construction machines and agricultural work vehicles is found in the building or use of a second onboard network, which is in addition to the existing onboard network of the machine and is operated at a higher nominal voltage. Electrical consumers that require a higher nominal voltage for their operation can be operated with these second onboard networks. These electrical consumers can be located both on the machine itself and also on accessory equipment. This additional second onboard network on the machine is provided by a suitable generator system. However, additional production costs may be incurred and the total efficiency may be reduced as a result of the additional components.